1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and, more particularly, to a heat sink in which a plurality of laminas can easily be connected together.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are widely used for Central Processing Units. As shown in FIG. 9, a heat sink includes a plurality of laminas 90 and a tube 96 extending through the laminas 90. Each of the laminas 90 consists of an upper member and a lower member, with each member having an outer flange 91 formed with a pair of first tenons 93 and an inner flange 92 formed with a second tenon 95.
The inner flange 92 is situated between a pair of lips 94, which are below the inner flange 92 for the upper member but above the inner flange 92 for the lower member. The two members of the same lamina 90 can be coupled to each other by connecting the lips 94 of the upper member to those 94 of the lower member. The achieved laminas 90 are then connected together by inserting the tenons 93, 95 of each lamina 90 into corresponding mortises of the next laminas 90. As a result of this connection, all of the inner flanges 92 define a channel in which the tube 96 is tightly received.
Although the conventional heat sink can be used to dissipate heat derived from a heat source, its laminas 90 are complex and not easy to be connected together.
The object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink in which a plurality of laminas can easily be connected together.
The present invention provides a heat sink comprising a plurality of spaced laminas made of a thermally conductive material. Each of the laminas is integrally formed with a pair of convexo-concave spacers that each project from a first face of the lamina and define a cavity in a second face of the same lamina. In addition, each of the convexo-concave spacers is adapted to be partially and tightly fitted in a mating cavity of the next lamina.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of this invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.